


Let them Eat Cake

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Body Worship, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Hair-pulling, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: a collection of smut drabbles/prompts - canon, semi-canon, and au. all of them can be read independently.01. Good Morning // canon // 6x11 uninterrupted morning sex02. A Helping Hand // canon // 6x12 bunker handjob03. let me run my fingers through your hair // semi-canon // Felicity's obsession with Oliver's hair04. Worship // canon // 6x15 That damn skirt had been on Oliver's mind all day...





	1. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to say “Good Morning,” a guidebook by Oliver and Felicity or what if they weren’t interrupted during the kiss/coral scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have not watched an episode since 6x04 (out of sheer laziness) but i almost never turn down a smut prompt. I also actually watched the scene and wtf they’re all so cute. Anyway, i hope you enjoy my darling muslimsmoak

  
“Get out of here… go… learn something,” he frowned for a moment, shaking his head.

Oliver watched his son leave for school. The door closed and he turned on his heel. His beautiful wife smirked at him; he knew she was laughing at him.

“I know what coral is,” he muttered, taking a step towards her.

His eyes moved over her. He drank in her beauty. Everything from the pumps that graced her toes to her long luscious legs and the multicolored dress she wore, ironically one of those colors being a coral pink. He knew because it was one of his favorites she wore on her lips, only beat by fuschia and red. The smile on his face grew as the gap between them closed. Their hips met first and his arms wrapped around her middle.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning,” she mumbled before meeting him for the kiss he craved.

Her arm came up around his neck, pulling him in closer. He let his fingers glide over her lower back; he could feel the softness of the fabric and the metallic of her zipper. It went all the way down to the bottom of her dress. He loved that. Such easy access. He squeezed her ass through her clothing, though he wanted nothing more than to tear the dress off of her.

“Mmm,” she groaned and nipped at his lower lip.

Her hand came up a few more inches, tangling in his hair. His wife was as insatiable as he was. He didn’t mind. Oliver’s hands wandered all the way up to find the beginnings of the zipper. He tugged it down, listening to that sweet sound until he hit the bottom. She pulled back from him, her breath heavy, and her eyes blown with lust. Her lipstick was smeared and he knew it was all across his own lips. He didn’t care to wipe it away.

She kicked her dress away and backed up onto the couch. His cock twitched in his pants, watching her lie back in a set of matching royal purple bra and panties.

“You are too sexy,” he panted.

“Is that a complaint?”

He started to undo his belt, “Not in the least.”

Felicity leaned up, grabbing onto his tie and pulling him in again. He barely got his belt undone as she tugged him onto the couch, demanding another kiss. He braced himself on the back of the couch and pressed his knee between her legs. This woman would be the death of him one day. He was forever at her mercy and god he was willing.

Oliver hardened further until he was straining against his boxers. Her lips against his, her tongue sliding between them and into his mouth, tasting him and savoring him; it only increased his arousal.

“Felicity,” he gasped.

She panted heavily against his lips, kissing him gentler as her fingers dipped down into his boxers. Her hand wrapped around him, squeezing him and stroking him. She pulled him out of his boxers and continued for three more strokes.

“Fuck.”

“Oliver,” somehow she made his name sound like a demand.

He leaned in, adjusting their position. Eagerly, he moved her panties out of the way; she was wet as ever, glistening just for him. He slipped into her with ease. Her leg slung around his lower back, giving him more leverage. He roughly thrust into her, wanting nothing more than to push them both over the edge as quickly as possible.

“Yes,” she hissed.

He moaned out her name over and over as he pounded into her.

She whipped her head back, rolling her hips up into his, “Ahhh… fuck!”

He snaked his hand down between them and found her clit. Quickly, he rubbed the swollen nub in circles until he could feel her walls clenching around him. Wet, warm, and oh so tight; he thought he was seeing stars. Heat built up in his lower stomach. His movements became erratic as his climax hit it’s peak. Groans fell from his lips and his cock throbbed inside of her. Sticky cum shot from his tip, coating her walls.

Oliver panted heavily and slid out of her. Carefully, he lie down beside her on the couch. He fixed his clothing and closed his eyes for a few moments. She nudged him gently, so he would turn. He rest on his side as he caught his breath. His wife wrapped her body around his, partially slinging herself over him, but mostly snuggling into him at his back.

“Good morning indeed,” she giggled.

He chuckled and relaxed, enjoying the way it felt to be both sated and held by his wife. Oliver truly loved it when she wrapped herself around him like that. It was such a warm and safe feeling. She was tiny in comparison to him, but it didn’t matter. She would always make him feel safe and wanted. He most certainly felt wanted that morning.  
“We should do this every morning,” he said teasingly.

“I don’t think you could handle it, old man.”

He scoffed. He might have been five years older than her, but old man he was not. She giggled into his back and squeezed him tight. Just as it seemed she was about to say something else, her tablet chimed with a notification.

“It was fun while it lasted,” she mumbled.

He rolled over and looked her in the eyes, “It’s always fun with you,” he kissed her nose and then her lips, “I love you.”

“Sap,” she poked his chest, but kissed him back. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver needs to relax and Felicity lends a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [smoakyfelicity’s tweets](https://twitter.com/smoakyfelicity/status/959528295170826240) because i’m a terrible person and i had to.

Oliver sighed heavily, leaning into his wife and doing his best to relax against her. He had never been good at dealing with stress and right now his stress levels were through the roof. From his mayoral duties to Cayden James, team arrow troubles, and everything in between, his muscles were tense and he was could feel a permanent headache forming between his eyes.

He took in a deep breath. The scent of Felicity’s perfume filled his nose. So warm and comforting; cinnamon and vanilla.

“We’ll be heading to Aruba soon enough,” she whispered close to his ear.

“Mhmm,” he hummed.

Her breath fanned out across his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, “A real honeymoon,” she kissed below his ear, “Consummation included.”

He chuckled, “I think we’ve done a lot of that.”

“Are you saying you are turning down honeymoon sex, Oliver Queen?” she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled back.

“Never.”

She smirked, “Good.”

Squeezing his shoulders, she leaned back in for a kiss. She kissed his upper lip and he her lower. He loved her lower lip. So kissable and easy to nip at. Pouty and perfect to pull into his mouth. He felt a twitch in his pants.

Groaning, he released her lip, “We should stop.”

“Why,” she breathed against his mouth, “There’s no one here and you need to relax.”

Felicity pressed her hand against his covered crotch. He moaned at the sudden pressure. She rubbed gently. He let his eyes flutter shut. The fact that anyone could have walked in there and caught them should have made him even more tense, but it didn’t. It was the idea that his wife was incredibly turned on that made him want to melt in her hand. His crazy days were long gone, but he would do anything to make Felicity happy.

A turned on Felicity made for an equally turned on Oliver.

Her fingers gripped his zipper and tugged it down slowly. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. She wrapped her hand around his hardening cock and pulled him from his boxers. His gaze stayed on hers as she bit down on her lip and stroked him. God. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

His mouth fell open. The warmth of her hand around his length, squeezing and stroking made him moan louder. A tightness began to form in his lower stomach. She stroked harder, leaning in closer and placing her other hand on his shoulder to give herself leverage.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

“Relax,” she whispered.

He swore the simple word tugged at him in the same way her hand wrapped around his cock did. Her voice so smooth, yet commanding.

“God, yes.”

He closed his eyes and gripped onto the edge of the table he sat on. Everything became tight, his balls and his stomach. His thighs quaked and his cock throbbed in her hand.

“Felicity,” he breathed, “Yes.”

He came with another trembling moan. Cum shot from his tip with another throb. As he came down he could feel tension leaving his body. She let go of him, but he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers gently.

“You’re amazing,” he mumbled.

She giggled against his lips, “I try.”

Felicity pulled back and he let out a soft sigh. He adjusted his clothing and watched as she brought her hand to her lips. He could see the glistening mess he had left on her hand and wrist. She kept her eyes locked on his as she licked some of it off. Now she was just tormenting him.

“Felicity,” he groaned.

She swallowed, “You made a mess. I was only cleaning it up.”

He sighed, pushing himself up from the table. As much as he wanted to watch her, he went to grab a tissue, “We’re never going to get out of here if you don’t stop.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” she quirked a brow.

He watched her wipe her hand and wrist before tossing away the tissue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

“Do you at least feel a bit better?”

“Definitely,” he pecked her lips back.

“Then mission accomplished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. let me run my fingers through your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks it’s time for a haircut, but Felicity thinks she can show him how useful his long hair can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the video Stephen posted about his long hair. I meant to do this awhile ago, but I’ve been a busy bee. And btw I’m horribly insulted he cut his hair. HOW DARE HE.

  
Oliver leaned into the hallway mirror. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection as he ran his fingers through his hair. A long pointed tuft sat at the very front. He tugged at it, glaring at his reflection. It wasn’t the slight streaks of grey that had begun to highlight his hair. No, it was the length. Too long. Too much. It made him wonder it he looked unprofessional.

“I think I should get a haircut,” he said to no one in particular.

“No, no, no!” Felicity’s voice echoed through the apartment.

“What?” he frowned.

She bolted from the bedroom, running at him and throwing herself at his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs latched around his waist.

“Felicity!”

“No, no, no haircut.”

“What are you doing?” he looked at her in the mirror.

She nuzzled her face into his hair for a moment, “Don’t cut it,” she whined.

“Why?”

“I like it,” she ran her fingers through it.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut. The feeling of her fingers dragging through his locks and her nails against his scalp always sent a shiver down his spin. It was almost enough to make him purr like a kitten.

She held onto him tighter and nipped at his earlobe, “I know you like it too.”

He opened his eyes to look at her again, “It’s too long.”

She groaned and slid off of him, “Couch,” she pointed to it.

He didn’t bother arguing with his wife and instead moved to sit down on their couch. She followed, immediately sliding into his lap and straddling him as soon as he sat down.

“It looks good,” she pressed her hips to his, her dress and his jeans keeping them apart.

“You can’t convince me not to get a haircut this way,” he gripped her hips.

Felicity scowled, “Is that a challenge?” she ground her hips into him.

He looked into her lust blown eyes. Swallowing thickly, he gave a simple nod. He knew better than to challenge Felicity. She was one of the most competitive people he had ever met, but in this case it would work in his favor. She reached down and tugged her dress up. In one swift movement the fabric was in a puddle on the floor. She sat there with her legs on either side of his in nothing. Absolutely on display for him. The best thing about having a day off was she liked to relax and when Felicity relaxed she did it without out restraint. Especially when their son had been stolen away by his aunt.

He let out a shaky breath and ran his hands down her body. She shivered under his touch, causing her skin to erupt in goosebumps. Her fingers went through his hair again. This time rough as she tugged his head backwards, elongating his neck. He was at her complete mercy.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

She smirked, kissing along his now exposed neck. God, he loved it when she was rough with him. His cock began to thicken and harden in his jeans. He could feel it press painfully against his zipper.

“Felicity.”

She kept a tight grip on his hair and dragged her tongue along his neck, up to his pulse point. Her teeth nipped at the spot. He twitched in his jeans and his hips bucked up against her nude form. She released her hold on him. Her fingers danced down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. His arms raised and she lifted it off of him with ease. She spread her legs further as her nimble fingers worked his belt, button, and zipper. As soon as the pressure was released he let out a sigh of relief. The jeans were tossed away with the rest of their clothes, forgotten in a pile on the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His lips went to her chest. So soft and beautiful. Her nipples were already hard with anticipation. He reached around, squeezing her ass tightly.

She made a soft noise of pleasure, “Oliver.”

He took her breast into his mouth, suckling and flicking his tongue across her nipple. Her nails scraped over his scalp. He groaned against her skin. Felicity rolled her body into his. Her wet core dragged along his thick length. He let go of her breast and switched to the other. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. Tugging and scratching, sending more shivers down his spine.

He released her from his mouth and kissed along her chest and neck, “Felicity,” he moaned, begging her with that single word.

She reached down with one hand, grabbing him gently, she aligned him with her entrance and slid downward. He entered her with ease. Her walls were slick with her juices. Warm and wet. She squeezed him in the most heavenly way.

Felicity gripped his hair at the crown and tugged backwards again. Her body rolled forward against him. Thrusting roughly into him. He bucked his hips into each movement. The way she held him, tight and commanding. Her nails digging into him just right, it sent a thrill of pleasure through him. She knew exactly what to do. Exactly where to touch him to get the best reactions. She pulled his hair as if she knew he were thinking about her touch. She pulled just as she slammed her body into him.

“Fuck!” he shouted.

He held onto her hips, digging his fingers in lightly. She smirked, grinding her hips. He swallowed back another shout. Heat curled in his lower stomach. A tightness spread through him. He knew his orgasm was nearing.

“Touch me,” she commanded.

He slipped a hand down between them to find her clit. His fingers pressed against the swollen nub. She moaned out loudly. One of his favorite sounds, it never failed to send a jolt through him.

“Yes!” she screamed, gripping him harder.

Her thighs trembled and her walls clenched around his cock repeatedly. That was all he needed. His balls tightened completely and the heat inside him snapped. He let go. His own thighs quaked. Oliver’s cock throbbed inside of her, coating her walls in his sticky cum. Their bodies continued moving together until neither could bother anymore.

Felicity slumped forward. Her head rest against his chest and her grip on his hair loosened. She lifted her body just slightly to let his softening cock slide out. He panted heavily, relaxing into the couch. She moved her fingers through his hair again, gently this time.

“See there’s a good reason to keep your hair longer,” she mumbled.

He chuckled, but had to admit there was nothing to complain about what they had just done, “Maybe just a trim then.”

She kissed his chest, “Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies
> 
> p.s I apologize for the lack of posting lately. i've been busy and not feeling the most inspired, but i'm trying!!


	4. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver had been eyeing the slit in Felicity’s skirt all day. Now that she was sprawled out on the couch, long legs on display and perfectly tantalizing, all he can think about is worshiping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think these canon smut fics are becoming my fave they’re just so fun

Oliver watched Felicity quietly. It’d been a long day. A long couple of days, weeks even, but he found peace in watching his lovely wife. She shifted in her seat, the slit in her skirt opening just a little more, putting her long legs on display. To describe them as tantalizing would be putting it mildly. That slit had been taunting him all day. He couldn’t help let his gaze wander to the skirt. The way it opened directly in the middle of her skirt. When she walked he was given the perfect view of her legs. He could just imagine slipping his hand through the slit and between her thighs. It was no lie Oliver was very much a butt man. He adored Felicity’s well toned backside, but her also appreciated her long luscious legs.

She let out a sigh and stretched one leg, pointing her heel. If he didn’t know any better he’d say she knew he was watching her. He smirked and moved forward.

“I was wondering how long you were going to stand there,” she said.

He slid down on his knees in front of her, “The view was too good to pass up.”

“Cheesy.”

“But it’s true,” he slipped her heel off and started to massage her foot.

It didn’t matter how long a day he might have had, he was happy to take care of his wife. Even if she didn’t ask. He knew she would gladly do the same. She leaned back further into the couch and let out a quiet moan.

“God, I’ll never get over how good you are with your fingers.”

He chuckled.

“You know what I mean…. but that too,” she grinned mischievously.

It was a good thing William was at a friend’s house that night.

“I know,” he smiled, pulling her foot a little closer and kissing her ankle.

He kissed all the way up to her knee before going back to working out the kinks in her arch. Oliver switched to the other foot, digging in deep with his thumbs. He watched her melt into the couch. Her mouth slightly parted. A different kind of pleasure washing over her as he massaged her gently. He put his mouth on her again, kissing her soft legs. There was nothing he wanted more than to worship every inch of her skin, but he could live with focusing on her legs. He brushed his lips on her inner knee. His fingers traced along the slit of the skirt.

“You like?” she practically purred.

“I do,” he inched up a little higher and nipped at her skin, “You know I do.”

She giggled, soft and sweet, music to his ears. His hand slid between her thighs the way he’d been dreaming all day. Her warm thighs against his fingertips made him pause for just a moment. She spread her legs further almost impatiently. He smirked, nipping at her thigh.

“Don’t tease,” she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’m not… I’m enjoying every inch of you,” he kissed the same spot, “Beautiful. Intoxicating,” his hand moved to the other thigh, resting atop and giving a gentle squeeze.

He stopped close to her inner thigh when the fabric wouldn’t give anymore. She sighed heavily, but he had a plan. He wasn’t going to take the skirt off of her, no. As much as he enjoyed putting his mouth on her, it wasn’t in the cards, at least not now. Later he might tear the skirt from her body. He might kiss every inch of her thighs and remind her how much he loved each mark, each little dimple or freckle. Remind her how beautiful he knew she was. Oh, the things he could do nestled between her thighs.

But for now, his impatient wife was watching him anxiously. The need apparent in her eyes. Pupils blown with lust. And that upset crinkle forming between her brows.

“Felicity,” he whispered as he leaned up, cupping her core.

He could feel her damp panties against his palm.

“Mmm,” she rolled her hips into his hand.

Felicity leaned close, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Her body lifted just enough he could slip his fingers into her panties. His digits were met wet warm wetness. He moaned against her lips. There was something incredible about feeling the arousal of his wife on his hand. He would never get tired of it. Two fingers dipped inside of her. Quick pumps in and out. He curled his fingers each time, making sure to press on her spongy g-spot each time.

“Oliver,” she gasped into his mouth.

She began to ride his fingers as much as she could with the movement she was given. He loved the way it felt. Her warm walls squeezing him as she moved. He pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. She gasped loudly, whipping her head back.

“Oh god.”

Her body began to shake on top of his. She gave a few jolts as her orgasm hit her in waves. He could feel her walls pulsing around his fingers, attempting to pull him in deeper.

His pants had grown substantially tighter throughout; his hardened cock twitched as she moaned out his name and slumped into his arms. He carefully slid his fingers out of her and wrapped his arms around her. Felicity panted heavily against his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“My turn,” she whispered after a few quiet moments.

When she pulled back, her eyes were dark and serious. She threw her entire weight into him. He hit the ground with a thud, but there was no place he’d rather be than under Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr and twitter: felicityollies


End file.
